


Cold

by panna_acida



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, i like see my fav chara suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his first encounter, he was webbed to a damn wall around the fourth floor of a building, while the second… well, he was kicked off the same building crushing on top of a car under. Yes, that was when he fell in love, even the boxes agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt that give me the idea was this: mortals dying in the arms of their immortal lovers may well be the most painful thing that fiction has ever given to me.
> 
> Also sorry, maybe they are a little ooc.

Wade knew that his baby boy wasn’t immortal, even with the healing factor.  
Wade knew that Peter was strong a real kickass, that’s why he fell in love with the web head. 

On his first encounter, he was webbed to a damn wall around the fourth floor of a building, while the second… well, he was kicked off the same building crushing on top of a car under. Yes, that was when he fell in love, even the boxes agreed.

But now, now everything seemed so wrong, so out of place.  
Wade called, screamed all the profanities he had in mind, but nothing, his baby boy never answered back in his witty way.

“Spidey, baby boy, talk to me” started the merc, moving toward the body on the floor. While in his head everything remained quiet, and that was never a good sign.  
So he just crunched on the wet floor, taking the motionless boy in his arm and starting to remove the mask from the boy face.  
Because Peter healing factor wasn’t like his, he took more time, maybe waiting… Yes, he needed only to wait and his baby boy will be back to him. Just wait.

And so Wade, waited, talking and talking, and talking. Waiting for the boy in his arm to wake up, waiting some kick that never will be back, waiting, and waiting while the body in his arms became colder and colder.

“Peter…” started in a low voice Wade, with now is mask rolled up to his nose. “Wake up, it’s time to and eat some tacos, or maybe we can have some hotdog? The one you like, even if this time I was really good, right? See I didn’t even kill anyone, they are all alive, breathing, and well…. ok I maybe have beaten them with too much force, but they are alive.” continued the merc starting to nuzzle the boy neck with his nose, feeling only silence, no heartbeat, no breathing, nothing.  
“Petey, baby boy… please, don’t leave me, not you too” started again with a pleading voice, raising from his crunched spot, and taking the motionless body with him. Still talking non stop to the body, about everything and anything while nuzzling the fluffy hair.  
And the boy secured in his arm, Wade started to walk. Never looking around him, walking through the city crowded streets, with the people staring at him and the boy in the Spiderman uniform in his arms murmuring and pointing. Ignoring, yes, because he was good at ignoring people.

And Deadpool just walked, and walked, till he reached his apartment, where he just closed the door behind him, and deleted the world outside.

“Baby boy you are so cold” said the merc carrying the boy toward the bed, just to lay the body with all the care on the cover. Pulling away his mask, after climbing on the bed beside the boy, never letting his hand leave the cold skin and snuggling the body. “You know” started after a moment of silence. “I’m cursed, that’s for sure. Because it’s impossible that every times something good happen in my life, this good thing is taken away from me.” Continued starting to leave little peck on the cold neck “ Before Elly, now you… what I did wrong? Why this happen every times?” Asked to no one shifting from his position just to hug the body, trying to give him some body heat.  
“But don’t worry baby boy, the people that did this to you, they are going to die, in the worst possible way. Yeah I know I promised no more killing, but… I can promise you one more thing, after that no more killing… well I could try, but this bastard need to suffer, they need to die in the worst possible way. They took you away from me, they take you away…” and tears started to run down his face, at the beginning really quiet tears, but with the time growing in intensity till he just fell asleep, without letting go the body in his arm.

\---

When Wade wake up, the room was dark, no light, no sound, and everything was cold.

“I will be back in no time, after I killed everyone. Everything will be back to normal, I promise Spidey. Everything will be back to normal.” said Deadpool while raising from the bed. “So, just wait for me.” Ended the merc taking his katanas and guns, just before kissing the cold body on the forehead, and closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Yes, everything will be back to normal, all the bad guys dead, and Petey warm again in his arm. Yes, everything will be back to normal.


End file.
